More of a 'strong liking'
by Nexthing
Summary: No, not love. What about lust? Or even something more simple than that. (Trent/Kirby), a short thing I wrote at 4 in the morning.


How the hell Trent found himself this confused was a mystery. Normally, he wouldn't date. Ever. He wasn't that type of person. He had one night stands more than enough times that led him to the reputation of being called the school bicycle. Before the movie date, Trent had only dated Jimmy Hopkins for a short while, until he was ditched for Gord Vendome later on. It didn't surprise him of course, Jimmy was a player, though it didn't stop Trent from beating up the prep and hauling ass out of there before Derby's butt buddy of a guard got his hands on him for messing up a fellow prep.

Although it didn't bother him too much, Trent sought out another guy to have fun with. That was when he met Kirby. A short, closeted, boy that was too damn cute to pass up on. All Trent thought of when he first met him was just plain sex before ditching him for another guy, but things changed after Kirby blurted out a request for a movie date.

Alright, so Trent was a little more than shocked. Kirby was well near hyperventilation when Trent finally came up with an answer; yes. When and where? Kirby, after calming down the slightest bit, replied with Thursday, at the theater in Bullworth Vale, seven pm. Trent found himself growing a bit nervous at the idea of an actual date. He hated to admit it, but this may have been his first date.

He'd deny it if anyone found that out.

They both arrived at the theater, both not knowing the other was a nervous wreck. Of course Trent tried to distract himself by thinking of the possibility of public sex during the movie when Gord and a few other preps ran off after Lola, and as Jimmy ditched an expensive bike to give chocolates to Eunice. They both left to the back alley, leaving the jock and the bully alone. Trent was in the middle of asking about what movie they should see when a warm hand closed around his. It was... weird. That had never actually happened to him before.

Trent had glanced down at the small jock, who refused to make eye contact. All the dirty thoughts and the sheer nervousness disappeared, and was replaced with an urge to just bend down and kiss him then and there before their date could even start. Of course that was ruined as soon as Jimmy came back, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth in disgust.

Kirby high tailed it out of there, not bothered to shout at Trent for keeping his hold on his hand. They made it back to the boys dorm, Trent's lungs burning while Kirby freaked about his reputation. Instead of just ditching the closeted jock to stay there and worry about his clique status, Trent dragged him behind the dorms, where they instead talked. Home life, how obnoxious the nerds were, their cliques and their own reputations. It was relaxing, and Trent found himself enjoying the supposedly ruined date.

That was nearly a year ago. After the whole school riot, the two had grown closer than before. Kirby met up with him in private still, and they've never gotten further than a few touches. It normally didn't bother Trent, though there were moments when he just wanted to hear the jock gasp and whimper as he went down on him while Kirby was still asleep, a way of waking the jock up from his slumber. Of course that just left him frustrated and reaching for a box of tissues and some damn lotion.

Kirby squirmed, mumbling in his sleep as Trent absentmindedly ran his hand up and down the brunette's back in a soothing way. He normally had a nerd as a roommate, though he was too scared to spend the night in their room, so that left with Kirby sneaking in with almost every chance he got. Of course with threats of poundcake and such of he told anybody, but Trent didn't mind.

He was still curious how this happened. With every '_relationship_' he had, he knew how exactly he felt. All he cared about before was getting laid and moving on. Now he didn't have a damn clue. The jock had completely fucked his brain up, Trent found himself aggravated and downright bored when he left to keep up his stupid slutty rep. Kirby snuck out late at night to fool around with Mandy behind Ted's back while Trent sought out boys to screw with and leave them confused afterwards. Before it was fun, now all he wanted was to return to his room and Kirby.

The only thing Trent could think of was how he damn well felt for the jock. Love? No, not a word he liked or used at all, ever. Johnny Vincent had a fucked up relationship with Lola, and he used that word way too often. What about lust? Sure, sex was wanted like crazy, but it wasn't the only thing he thought of when with Kirby. Maybe he just liked the jock. A lot.

A strong liking, yeah. Kirby shuffled closer, still asleep as he pulled himself closer to the blonde. Trent wrapped both arms around the smaller boy slowly, avoiding waking him up. How such a short, insecure boy could leave Trent so damn confused was a mystery. It didn't bother him too much now, he was pretty used to the warm feeling in his chest whenever he saw the brunette.

He wondered how Kirby felt when around him though. Trent knew the shorter boy was ashamed of his sexuality, and was afraid of loosing his popular status because of it. He didn't usually open up how he felt, sometimes he didn't need to, Trent just figured it out himself. Kirby was always the one who stopped the make out sessions from going too far, or the soft touches that Trent prayed weren't as desperate as they felt to him.

Trent buried his face in the soft brown hair, still too deep in thought to bother trying to sleep. What if they had just done the one night stand instead? Things would be different, wouldn't they? He felt himself let out a frustrated sigh; it was too late to be thinking of such serious bullshit. Kirby let out a quiet groan, mumbling something about poundcake under his breath as he grabbed small handfuls of Trent's shirt before falling back to sleep.

He hated to admit it, but the damn jock had truly messed his way of thinking up. He didn't beat on nerds as eager as he used to, now he just wanted to go to the field and watch Kirby do his usual routines. He didn't sneak around with many guys, or girls, anymore. Even if he did, he wasn't all into it. From one simple date, Kirby had fucked his mind up in a way that confused the blonde bully.

A strong liking. Was that how Kirby felt? Trent didn't know, and deep in his mind he almost didn't want to know. They both still kept up with their reps, Trent sneaking around with little interest now, while Kirby held up the façade that he was indeed 'straight'. Both boys never questioned what they did when the other wasn't around. Trent held back a jealous feeling when he heard that Kirby snuck around with a few cheerleaders, while Kirby thought of Trent screwing around with how many supposedly straight guys.

Maybe that was what their relationship was, a strong liking. With lust, curtsy of Trent. But no love. That word was one that he wouldn't ever throw around.

**xX-(fixed a few small mistakes)**

**this is what I write at 4 in the morning, don't judge me if its dumb as balls and has plenty of mistakes**.

**anyway. fluff? iunno. trents just confused as hell and is cuddling with kirb with occasional sex thoughts n shit. i'm still gonna work on that mandy/pinky one but I hit a writer's block while doing the second chap. yup. chances are it wont be done for awhile.**


End file.
